Reunion
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Told from Dixon's point of view during the season 3 premiere. Please review!


I was supposed to be writing a college application essay for my English class while I was writing this, so shhh, don't tell my parents! I haven't written very many Alias fics, even though I'm a super obsessed fan of the show. I got the idea for this story after seeing the promo that was played tonight after the Alias rerun. Can't wait for the season premiere! This year is gonna be good and bad all at the same time. Craziness! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the characters and had any actual affiliation with JJ Abrams or the show, do you think I'd be sitting at 3 am writing a fictional story instead of convincing JJ what to do next on the show? No, I don't think so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked down the hallway that he had walked few times in the nine months since he had become assistant director of the FBI. He had broken the record for the shortest time to become such a high rank. Though he had been in what he thought was the FBI for many years, in truth, he had been working for the real FBI for a little over two years. The hospital ward was not a frequently visited place at his position. He reached the sealed doors and pressed the intercom button next to it.  
  
"One moment please." A voice from the box announced and a minute later, a buzz broke through the silence indicating the door being unlocked. He stepped forward as the door slid open and he walked through.  
  
"I'm here to see Sydney Bristow." He said firmly to the man sitting at a desk just inside the door.  
  
"Of course Mr. Dixon. Dr. Rames will meet you in just one moment and escort you to the patient." Dixon stood calmly until a man wearing scrubs came towards him and extended his hand.  
  
"Dr. Rames?" Dixon asked expectantly.  
  
"Yes. You must be Director Dixon. I was told to expect you."  
  
"Then you know I am here to see Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Yes. I can take you to her now if you want."  
  
"Thank you." Dixon said politely and followed the doctor as he turned and headed down another corridor. The walls were bleak white and each hallway looked the same. Nothing decorated the walls and every couple of feet there stood an off white door, leading into private rooms.  
  
"Has her condition changed any since she was admitted?" Dixon questioned as they continued walking.  
  
"There has been no improvement. We've had to sedate her several times to keep her from causing harm to anyone or herself. She has very strong feelings against being held here and why she is here and we are afraid she might take action with these feelings."  
  
"Is sedation necessary? Could it impair her ability to remember anything from the past two years?"  
  
"It's highly unlikely due to the fact that we're giving her very small amounts." The doctor explained. "Here we are. You will be allowed thirty minutes with her. After those thirty minutes have passed, someone will knock on the door alerting you that your time is through."  
  
Dixon thanked the doctor and slowly entered the room. He immediately noticed the figure lying on the bed staring out the window of the room until she noticed the person enter the room and snapped her head towards him.  
  
"Dixon!" Sydney exclaimed and sat up. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day since the last time he had seen her. Her long brown hair was the same as was that sharp look in her eyes. But in those eyes, it was as if something were missing, or something had died. He couldn't exactly place what it was. "I'm so glad you're here. No one has told me anything, I've just been locked up in here."  
  
"Sydney." The only word that he could get out was said with such emotion after seeing the woman for the first time. "We thought you were dead. We found ashes that had your DNA."  
  
"But I'm alive."  
  
"Vaughn and I believed you were still alive, even after the evidence came through against it. We searched for you everywhere. We checked lead after lead after lead. Nothing came through. We finally had to give up and accept the fact that you were gone. Vaughn quit the CIA. Things changed. Until your call from Hong Kong that is."  
  
"What about Will and Francie? Vaughn didn't tell me." Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't have enough time to go into everything. You also don't hold security clearance for much other information. Until you are cleared, we have to be cautious."  
  
"I don't understand. Dixon, what happened to me?"  
  
"You've been missing for two years. Many people in the agency are wary and concerned." Dixon ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"They're afraid that you might not really be Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Then how come I remember everything up until the point where I shot Francie?  
  
"We don't know." A sudden knock interrupted the duo's reunion. "My time is up."  
  
"Do you believe me?" Sydney asked quickly.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Dixon, do you believe me?" She asked again.  
  
"I don't know what to believe and it's my job to be concerned." Dixon said slowly. "Listen, I have to go. We'll get things sorted out as soon as we can. Until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here."  
  
The door to the room opened and Dixon turned to walk out.  
  
"Thank you." A voice said softly and Dixon turned quickly to see Sydney give him a small smile. He returned it as he exited the room. As he walked back down the hallway, he thought of how much his life had changed in the past two years. He had been blind to the real purpose of SD- 6 and blamed Sydney for not telling him when the truth was revealed. Then Diane had been killed and his world had been turned upside down. The only thing that came of this had been his commitment to find Arvin Sloane and bring him down. Everyday they were getting closer to accomplishing this, and one day it would happen. He longed to go home to his children and tell them that the world was a safer place, that their mother's death had not been in vain. He also thought of Michael Vaughn, whose life had been painfully disturbed by the horrifying discovery of Sydney's apparent demise. He knew what the younger man was going through day by day and knew he was attempting to normalize himself.  
  
Dixon finally reached the main hallway where he had entered before. He nodded at the man sitting at the desk and the man pressed the button to let him out of the ward. The first breathe you take as you exit a facility as the one he had just been in was always a relief. Your heart skips a beat when you hear the door slam behind you and know you are not one of those unfortunates who are stuck behind it, even temporarily. Suddenly a cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He hesitated for a moment before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and answering it.  
  
"Dixon."  
  
Minute by minute. Day by day. Year by year. You deal and you continue on. Things have a funny way of working themselves out, no matter how bad they seem. 


End file.
